


10 Drabbles for Sam & Jack Ship Day 2019

by wackyjacqs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gateworld Ship Day, SJshipday, Sam & Jack Ship Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: 10 drabbles written for Ship Day 2019





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Today, is Ship Day! Yayyyyyy!!
> 
> For the event, myself and the incredibly talented [Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005585) came up with 10 prompts. I couldn’t decide which one to go for, so ending up trying them all… hence this little series of drabbles was born! I’ll be updating this throughout the day.

**Prompt 1: Fire (set in the Fire!verse)**

She should be used to it really. They deal with fires every day.

But this is different.

They’re about to risk their lives in a way the job doesn’t recommend.

Fires are powerful. The way the flames lick and twist and lash out; dangerous, unpredictable, surging.

The intense heat, the burning; it leaves its mark long after the fire’s out.

The smoke is suffocating and oppressive; it’s hard to breathe.

But now he’s on her doorstep and she sees the fire in his eyes and feels the burn in her belly and no training has prepared her for this blaze.


	2. Cake

**Prompt 2: Cake (episode tag for _Grace_ )**

“You haven’t touched your cake.”

His voice is soft and she looks up to find his eyes full of concern. It’s enough to make her realize that team night is a mistake; the events from the Prometheus still too fresh and confusing. She’s no idea where she stands with him so she bites down on her bottom lip to stop the tears from falling. He’s beside her in an instant, whispering “C’mere”, and pulling her close. It should hurt, and it does, but she finds herself leaning a little closer, holding a little tighter to the anchor he’s given her.


	3. Compliment

**Prompt 3: Compliment (set post-series)**

He reaches out to snag a strand of his wife’s hair and lets it fall loosely through his fingers. He’s always loved her hair short, but this new look she’s been trying does something for him in a completely different way and he loves it just as much. Now though, she’s changed its color. She’s a brunette and she’s looking at him anxiously as if she’s made a mistake. But she still looks perfect and incredible and she’s his and he’s a little overwhelmed, so all he can do is lean forward and kiss her soundly.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers.


	4. Unintentional

**Prompt 4: Unintentional (Drabble for _Divide And Conquer_ )**

He feels helpless and angry and scared. _Terrified._ He needs to try and figure out where their revelations leave him and Sam and how they can possibly just lock everything away and go back to working side-by-side as if nothing’s happened. He wants to be left alone, but Teal’c refuses to leave. It’s a steady comfort but also unnerving, clawing away at his restraint piece by piece and he feels himself starting to fall apart.

He slams the locker door shut.

This wasn’t meant to happen.

He never planned to fall in love with his second-in-command.


	5. "I Can Fix That"

**Prompt 5: “I can fix that.” (Drabble for _A Hundred Days_ )**

She refuses to accept the belief that Colonel O’Neill is missing in action or worse.

He was right behind her and she’s angry at herself for stepping through the gate, knowing the danger he was still facing until he followed. It doesn’t matter that he’d ordered her to go. She shouldn’t have left him.

She decides not to question why, all she knows is that she needs to bring him home. There is no alternative.

He shouldn’t be on Edora.

“I can fix that,” she mutters, finding paper and a pen to come up with a plan to get him back.


	6. "Use Your Imagination"

**Prompt 6: “Use your imagination.” (Drabble for _Grace_ )**

She can remember everything.

The way his eyes darkened as she confidently closed the gap between them; the way his lips opened willingly under hers, kissing her back with fervour but making sure that he let her take control; the way his hand cupped her neck firmly so they could deepen the kiss before his fingers tangled in her hair and tugged slightly; the way a moan escaped from deep inside him when she nibbled his bottom lip; the way he whispered he loved her in her ear. _Always._

And he has absolutely no idea she even called him Jack.


	7. A Bit Much

**Prompt 7: “Don’t you think it’s a bit... much?” (Drabble for post- _Threads_ )**

“How many beers have you had?”

“Two. Why?”

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t drunk.”

“I’m not gonna lie; that hurts.”

“Do you _really_ think it’s a good idea?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit... much?”

“Do you?”

“Maybe?”

“A simple yes or no would suffice, Carter.”

“Yes.”

“ _What?_ Why?”

“Jack, don’t get me wrong, I love the Asgard. I think they’re great – but this is our wedding we’re talking about.”

“Yes, you’re finally going to make an honest man out of me, Carter. It’s kinda hot.”

“Stop trying to change the subject. Thor is _not_ officiating!”


	8. Three In The Morning

**Prompt 8: “It’s three in the morning. This better be important.” (Drabble for _Threads_ )**

Jack jumped awake and listened.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

With a curse and a groan, he rolled out of bed, grabbing his handgun as the knocking on the front door became more insistent.

“I’m coming,” he grumbled.

He didn’t even bother to check who was on the other side, choosing to just swing the door open.

“It’s three in the morning. This better be important.”

And then, he froze because he came face-to-face with a very determined-looking Samantha Carter who's suddenly in his arms and her lips are on his and he realized – yep, it is _definitely_ important.


	9. Pitch Black

**Prompt 9: “It’s pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing.” (Drabble for _200_ )**

“Carter, it’s been at least two months since I last saw you, so whilst I’m certainly not going to complain... why have you pulled me into a storage closet?”

“You made a face.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I – _Carter!_ I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“When Vala said everyone loves a wedding. You made a face.”

“Oh. _Oh._ Now, hang on just a second. I didn’t mean –”

“What?”

“I – didn’t mean anything by it.”

_“Really?”_

“Can we talk about this later?”

“You know it’s pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing.”

“Crap.”


	10. Arm Wrestle

**Prompt 10: “This is the biggest decision of your lives and you’re going to arm wrestle for it?” (drabble for post-series)**

“This is the biggest decision of your lives, and you’re going to arm wrestle for it?”

“You bet we are.”

Jack’s voice is low, sure and confident and Sam grins as she leans forward and places her elbow on the kitchen table. “It’s fine,” she tells Daniel.

“But Sam we’re talking about –”

“I’m going to win,” she assures him, a glint in her eye and Jack suddenly finds himself questioning the validity of his idea. “You want to know why?”

“Why?”

“Because there is no way in this galaxy, Jack is naming our child after a character in The Simpsons!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget you can join in all the fun [here](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/93885-SHIP-DAY-2019-Sixteenth-Annual-Sam-Jack-Celebration) at GateWorld!


End file.
